


Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

by berrytoast



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Ice Skating, Pre-Series, The Christmas special I never got, accidental family, but mostly it's just family stuff, college dorm room type Christmas trees, there is some minor Six/Holiday if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrytoast/pseuds/berrytoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex's first Christmas at Providence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Nikki for the proof reading and support.
> 
> Like me she has a major weakness for Agent Dad and Doctor Mom

It’s been three months.

Three months since Six pulled Rex from the rubble and brought him to Providence. He’s all too familiar with how fast things can change in a short amount of time. Tracking a mark can go from calm to ugly in a instant; the world was thrown into chaos pretty much over night after the EVO epidemic. But if someone had told him four months ago that he could someday write “nanny” next to “licensed to kill” on his resume he would have written that person off as a few bananas short of a bunch.

Yet here he was, sharing another breakfast with the kid before heading down to the petting zoo to train. White Knight still considered the kid a threat, and Six doesn’t blame him after seeing what Rex could turn into, but he hardly needs Six around as often as White suggests he should be. White Knight is still waiting for Rex to turn back into that thing, but as far as Six can tell Rex’s biggest threat to Providence is stealing more than his share of dessert from the cafeteria. Six is sure if he really wanted to he could pass Rex off onto someone else. He’s a valuable agent after all and they need his help fighting EVOs as much as they can get it. But he believes given time Rex will be a valuable asset and he doesn’t trust Rex’s training with anyone else. It may also have something to do with the fact that after what happened in Mexico he feels somehow responsible for Rex, and the second he turned his back Rex was taken to be disassembled and studied. 

Nanny duty it was.

“So I was thinkin’,” Rex mumbled through a mouthful of cereal “We should go ice skating.” 

Six didn’t even bother looking up from his newspaper “Why?”

“Cause tomorrow’s Christmas! And we haven’t done anything festive!” The kid threw his hands in the air like this was some affront onto nature “And ice skating is a very Christmas thing to do, at least it seems like it is based on the specials I’ve been watching on TV.” He began stirring the few remaining cocoa puffs in his bowl “It seems like the kinda thing I might have done before, ya know? Maybe if we go it will jog some memories and if not we can start some new Christmas traditions. What do you say?”

“No. Try asking Holiday.”

Rex narrowed his eyes, unimpressed with this answer. “Come on, what else you got going on?”

Six folded up the paper and finished his coffee as he walked out the door “Be in the petting zoo in 10 minutes. We will start with the battle saw this time”

Rex’s dramatic groan was the last thing Six heard as the doors shut behind him.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

“Alright, your levels look good. And you made it out with only minor scrapes and bruises today. Good job, Rex.” Dr. Holiday smiled brightly as she put a vivid orange Band-Aid on the bridge of his nose. Rex was pretty sure the color wasn’t Providence regulation but the Doc kept a special stash just for him. She was cool like that.

“Hey Doc,” Rex swung his legs nervously from atop the examination table, if she also turned him down he could always get Bobo to sneak him out “Do you wanna go ice skating?”

Dr. Holiday, taken back, let out a small laugh “What?”

“Ugh, forget it. It’s dumb.”

“It’s not dumb, Rex.” 

“It’s just, I’m sick of being cooped up here all the time! I wanna go out, everyone else is having fun but me! Well, everyone but Six. But he doesn’t _do_ fun, so…” 

“Well, Six doesn’t do a lot of things. Things like that are, well, shall we say ‘out of his comfort zone.’”

“Fun is out of his comfort zone?” Rex repeated, it sounded even sillier when he said it.

“He’s,” her focus returned to her chart, as if she would find the words to describe him there “complicated. Honestly Rex, until you came along I didn’t think he even had a side that wasn’t all about his work.”

Rex thought about this for a minute, then let out a deep exhale. “I guuuess.” He swung his legs even harder then proceeded to jump off the table. He stuck his hands in his pockets and began bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Why do you think he’s like that?”

“Why is who like what?” Rex and Holiday turned around to see Six walk though the sliding doors.

“Uh, why is White Knight captain of the fun police?” replied Rex, quickly slipping into an annoyed stance, arms crossed tightly and brow furrowed. “He won’t even let me get the new Metal Titan game. It’s only rated T and I’m like 13, probably.” He looked like he was thinking real hard about it before deciding he was confident with his answer. “Anyway, I gotta go find Bobo. I’m gonna see if he wants to, watch some Christmas specials with me.” A smile stretched wide across his face as he ran between Six and Holiday to rush through the door.

“All that training and he still has so much energy.” Holiday murmured fondly as she began tidying up her workspace.

“Too bad he can’t channel all that excitement into being productive.”

“That’s hardly his fault. You know how kids are, Six.”

“No. I really don’t.” His face remained expressionless, but Holiday could have sworn there was the slightest hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Dr. Holiday looked at Six sympathetically. “You’re doing really well with him you know. He looks up to you.”

“I don’t know if that’s necessarily a good thing.”

“What’s important is that Rex is starting to feel at home. His abilities are improving along with his moods. Like today, he was finally able to stabilize his turbine wings.”

“He calls them his, ‘boogie pack’.” 

Holiday accidentally snorted trying to hold back a laugh. Something about Six’s serious stone face saying, “boogie pack” with flat tone really got to her. Six simply raised an eyebrow. 

“Can’t say he’s not creative. Have you seen the makeshift Christmas Tree in their room?” Six shook his head, so she continued. “Rex and Bobo found a ladder and wrapped it in string lights. They made little paper snowflakes and tied them with string to fill the space in between. It’s, kinda sweet actually.” 

A shadow of a smile appeared on Six’s face “That chimp is going soft.”

“Apparently before the nanite event Bobo used to work at a hospital entertaining sick kids. I think Rex’s presence has mellowed him out somewhat. Maybe it brought him back to his roots.”

“As long as he stops breaking into high security sites threatening nuclear war, he can do all the arts and crafts he wants.” Six began to walk away when a thought occurred to him, “Doctor Holiday?”

“Hmm?” She responded idly, already starting on some new project.

“You don’t think, Rex still believes in Santa do you?”

She opened her mouth to reply, then quickly closed it. She turned to Six with a very serious look in her eye. “What time is it?”

Six checked his watch “Stores don’t close for another four hours. I don’t think White will miss one car till then.”

 

__________________________________________________________

 

Six hadn’t really expected Dr. Holiday to come with him, but he was grateful she did. She seemed to have a lot more insight into the mind of a roughly 13 year old. Six didn’t care much for material objects, his room was basically the essentials and all his clothes looked the same. That’s probably why he hadn’t thought to get Rex anything until now. He didn’t understand all the fuss about Christmas presents, a few presents maybe but some people who passed them at the mall had clearly gone overboard. 

“I didn’t expect so many people would still be shopping the day before.” Six said, silently judging a woman walking past who had a cart overflowing with pre-wrapped gifts from the toy store alone. 

“People are busy.” Holiday replied simply, checking the tag on a red hoodie. “This should be about his size.”

Holiday had dragged him into some trendy clothes store, insisting that Rex needed a wardrobe upgrade. “You don’t need to read my charts to know that kid is sprouting like a weed. Besides, Providence only supplied him with the basics.” 

“You seem to know your way around this store pretty well. I didn’t think you quite fit the demographic.” Some teens walking past gave Six a once over and a skeptical look. The glare he shot back was enough to send their eyes hurriedly back to their phones and walk hastily in the other direction. 

“I, uh, used to come here with my little sister.” She looked as though she regretted saying it as soon as it left her mouth. Six wasn’t about to press for more information. Dr. Holiday’s business was her own and he didn’t need to know more than she was willing to share. She turned to look at him, her eyes softening. “She’s about Rex’s age, actually.”

Six had no idea what he was supposed to say to that. He couldn’t tell if she actually wanted to talk to him about this or was just thinking out loud.

She sensed his hesitation, and continued. “Do you know anyone who turned EVO after the event, Six?”

Six instantly thought of One, sitting in his cell in the middle of a volcano. Meditating constantly to hold on to the last of his humanity. “Yes.”

Holiday nodded. “Beverly turned almost a year ago. White Knight allowed her to be kept in the petting zoo. She has, special accommodations.” 

“What about Rex? Have you tried. . .”

“Oh, almost immediately.” She nodded “She’s incurable, so far.” She added quickly. “There is still a bunch more tests I would like to run. I feel like I’m so close! I thought I might have something more by now.” She looked down at the hoddie in her hands. “Imagine that, a cure just in time for the holidays. A real Christmas miracle.” She let out a small humorless laugh. 

“I know it must be hard, being away from your family.” Six began, “Especially this time of year, but you’re doing the best you can. And with Rex here it’s only a matter of time.” 

Dr. Holiday gave him an open smile; Six felt something akin to when he successfully accomplished a mission.

“Thanks Six,” she sounded genuinely surprised “That’s very, sweet, of you.” She looked him dead in the eye and raised one amused eyebrow, Six felt like he was under one of her microscopes. 

“We should get going.” He said quickly, turning to the check out line with Dr. Holiday following behind him.

What was he talking about? Six didn’t know how hard it was for Holiday. He certainly never celebrated Christmas, or any holiday really. His life before One was horrible, he was grateful to have been taken in with his other students, even with all the bloody knuckles and broken bones. At least he knew where his next meal was coming from. And even then he never considered them his family, more like comrades in arms. One came close, but their relationship was too professional to be anything more than master and pupil. 

Six and Dr. Holiday began loading their purchases into the car, when Six noticed something out of the ordinary. “What is that doing here?”

Holiday looked around and saw a providence assault vehicle parked in a lot a block away. “Did you get any calls about an EVO threat in this area?”

“No. But I have a pretty good idea what that’s doing here.”

Holiday followed Six up the block; upon turning the corner she noticed an ice rink and sure enough saw two familiar figures on the ice. They were pretty much the only ones there. Most people were probably off to family parties by now. Bobo looked like he was recovering from an almost fall; Rex had his hands out ready to catch him though he didn’t look too steady himself. Despite gravity doing its best to spite them they looked like they were having fun. Well, Rex more so than Bobo.

“I’m telling ya, kid. Chimps weren’t meant to be on the ice. This goes against nature’s design.” Bobo’s gruff voice carried through the crisp night air. Six and Holiday were a decent ways away, but the unease in his voice was palpable.

“Come on dude, seriously? Here I was thinking you had all this extra grace and agility in your chimp feet.” Rex had a big smile on his face, clearly enjoying watching his friend struggle. 

“Oh yeah. When I’m in trees or regular non-frozen ground. I could mop the floor with your pathetic human agility. But this is unfamiliar territory.” Bobo steadied himself just in time to look up and see Six and Holiday walking over. “Uh oh. Don’t look now but here comes Agent Grinch and Dr. Scrooge to ruin the party.” 

Rex let out a small groan, “They couldn’t have waited like another hour to find us.” Rex skated over to the wall to meet Holiday and Six, stopping with a loud thud against the padded frame. “Before you begin with the lecture about how I shouldn’t be sneaking out, let me first remind you that this is the season of _forgiveness_ and _charity_ and. .”

“Ice skating.” Replied Six.

“Ya, what?.” Rex looked puzzled. 

“Tis the season for ice skating. Isn’t that right?” Six smiled at Rex’s expression. Rex was looking at Six like he had just grown two heads. His look of confusion quickly turned into one of excitement. Rex pushed himself up off the ice by the rail trying, and failing, to get to eye level with Six. “Wait, are you two here to skate?!”

“Can’t let you have all the fun all the time, now can we?” Holiday replied, “I’ve never seen this place so empty. It would be a shame to waste this opportunity. We can take you both home after a few laps.”

“I’ll race you! I don’t mean to brag, but I totally made it around the rink at least five times without slipping.” Rex’s wind whipped red face turned smug, watching Six intently to see if he would pick up the bait. 

Six knows that the only real constant in life is change. That’s why you can never get too comfortable, stay on your toes and nothing life throws can shake you. He knows this, and yet these last three months he’s found himself easing into a life that’s not all about the next mission. Despite his better judgment he’s found that he cares about Rex. Logically he knows this can only lead to trouble. He fully plans on someday leading Rex in combat against dangerous EVOS, and emotions like that have no place on the battlefield. Not to mention Six made a promise to kill Rex should he ever turn back into that machine monster.  
Six knows the world can be a harsh place, but that’s all the more reason to enjoy moments like these. Rex deserves some normality in his life and, although he has trouble admitting it, so does Six. He’s made it this far, and life hasn’t exactly been pulling its punches at him. Rex is a tough kid, Six is sure whatever comes their way they can handle it.

Rex tried to do a spin and haphazardly knocked into Six, pushing him into Dr. Holiday’s space. “Ohhh, sorry!” Rex looks a little mortified, his hands awkwardly clenched into fists. 

“Dr. Holiday?” Six turns around to make sure he didn’t knock her off her balance. 

“You barley grazed me.” She smiled “And Rebecca is fine.” Rex took his momentary distraction to skate away. And try the spin again further away.

“It’s getting late, I think I’m going to start up the car. You should probably ride home with them. I’ll go ahead and take care of the, stuff.” He gave a farewell nod “I’ll see you back at the base, Doctor.” One Christmas miracle at a time, he though as he walked back to the car. 

 

__________________________________________________________

 

Six was always the first one up, and he liked it that way. He liked starting the day with having time to himself before, “Six! Six! You up yet?!”

Too late.

Rex came skidding into their private kitchen, “There has been a security breach!” 

Six immediately switch onto high alert. “What happened?”

“A big fat man in a red coat made it past security and left a bunch of presents in my room!” Rex excitedly grabbed Six’s sleeve, and was practically jumping up and down. “Come on let’s go, we can eat after!” 

Six’s annoyance was quickly drowned beneath Rex’s enthusiasm as they made their way to Rex and Bobo’s room. The presents Six had snuck in after the two of them went to sleep sat waiting under their makeshift “tree”.

Bobo had a large cheeky grin plastered onto his face, eyeing Six with interest “Can you believe it?” he said smugly “I didn’t think old Saint Nick was gonna make it.” Six raised an eyebrow in warning, but Rex wasn’t even paying attention. He was already sorting through all the gifts.

“And this one is for you!” Rex pushed a poorly wrapped package into Six’s hands. Taken back, Six gave it a quick once over. It was wrapped unevenly in brown paper, with tape unsystematically covering a little less then half of the parcel. In a messy script near the top it read “To: Six”. 

“All right! The new Metal Titan game! And its got co-op, you better get ready to get your butt handed to you!” Rex excitedly showed Bobo his new game, while Six carefully opened his gift.

It was a small bamboo plant in a simple black pot filled with pebbles. “It’s for your room.” Six looked down to see Rex standing right next to him. “The lady said they are super low maintenance, so you don’t even gotta stress about it.” 

Six pushed up his sunglasses and patted Rex on the head. “Thank you, Rex.” 

“Alright, alright! Enough of that mushy crap” Bobo had already pulled up the loading screen for the game “It’s time to blow up some alien robots!”

“Oh you are so on!” Rex took a step closer to the controller then turned back. “Oh and Six,” Rex looked back at the gifts under the tree, and then turned to Six with a very sincere smile. “Thanks.” 

Six nodded, “Merry Christmas, Rex.”


End file.
